Collision
by samgold2001
Summary: When Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny are in Seattle where 2006s International Wizarding Convention is being held, Harry did not expect to face an epidemic of "Animal Attacks". His journeys lead him to a peculiar town named "Forks", let's hope he was paying attention in Care of Magical Creatures, or he'll soon regret not!


Collision

A Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover

Fan Fic

Chapter 1

November 2006

Seattle, WA, USA

Harry was awoken by the echo of a voice, a voice with an unmistakable timbre, it belonged to Hermione Granger, who was presently knocking on the door of his hotel room "We better get this show on the road, Tom and Emma are waiting for us and we still have to drop James and Albus off." she exclaimed, as punctual as ever. Harry slowly arose out of his bed and so subsequently did Ginny, his wife, they were due to go to the International Wizarding Convention which was being held in Seattle this year. Harry turned toward his sons, James and Albus, James, who was three years of age, was sitting on the floor playing with a wooden hippogriff toy he adored, Albus ,who was only pushing on 6 months, was blissfully laying asleep in his crib, he was an exceptionally quiet baby and neither Harry nor Ginny were complaining. Both were naturally not permitted into the convention and were going stay with some friends and colleagues Hermione met whilst working in Seattle, in a quaint town called Forks. Hermione was eager to see them again but they had to get on the road quickly as the children were too young to apparate meaning they would have to drive, floo powder wasn't an option either, Tom and Emma were muggles.

Harry reached out towards his briefcase, which was lying beside the minuscule coffee table where his glasses were located. The Convention was due to start tomorrow yet Harry still had a myriad of paperwork to fulfil, Harry had always preferred the practical aspects of being an Auror, but in an unfortunate turn of events he was practically forced to Attend the convention and represent the British Ministry at the 'Magical Law Enforcement Panel' as the Head of the Department was rather occupied with suppressing the Neo-Purist Voldemort sympathisers who had created quite the scandal in the British Wizarding Community due to their serial muggle killings, meetings with the muggle Prime Minister were currently in progress…. ** _it's not too bad_** _,_ Harry thought, hoping to stir some optimism inside himself, **_it will be good to spend some quality time with Ginny_**! Harry perked up. More energized, enthusiastic, he glanced toward his children once again, and Ginny who was entering the Bathroom, it seemed his attempts at optimism had succeeded; Harry began to feel as though their Trip to Seattle might be more enjoyable than he first supposed it would be.

After Harry and his family were washed and changed they made their way to the hotel lobby where Ron was lounged nonchalantly in a chair playing 'peekaboo' with his daughter Rose who was of a similar age to Albus, she too was going to stay with Hermione's friends, Tom and Emma. "Hi Harry, hey Gin" beamed Ron, "Hermione'll be just a second, she just popped next door to get some coffee! She practically lives on it!" At that moment, as if being beckoned in by Ron's statement, Hermione raced through the revolving doors and paced toward where they were standing, a grave expression on her face. "Speak of the devil" Ron exclaimed. "Ready sweetie?", "Have any of you seen what's happened outside?" she murmured with a sense of urgency. They all shook their heads unanimously as if to say they hadn't, "Well…" Hermione continued "Someone has been…attacked in the parking lot, viciously…. he was killed" "Ok….by who Hermione, I do hope you're not insinuating it was one of us?" Ron responded, Hermione shot a momentary glance in Ron's direction as if sub-consciously telling him 'not now'! "That's the thing, they say it was an...…animal attack…". "Hermione" Harry replied "I think we're perfectly equipped to deal with… a bear if we come across one", "Honestly Harry, think for a second, we're in Downtown Seattle, what's the likelihood it's bear, someone would have noticed!" Hermione blatantly responded. "What are you suggesting it was?" Ginny inquired, "Hang on" Hermione said earnestly, "I spotted a MACUSA Auror at the crime scene, I showed her my Ministry details and she informed me that it was one of an epidemic of Vampire attacks across Washington and the Northern states, rumour has it it's spreading to Canada, Vancouver especially! No doubt this will be mentioned at the Wizarding Convention, but I think they're trying to keep it off the radar, the last thing MACUSA want is mass hysteria! But it's wreaking havoc on Local Wizarding Authorities!"….there was silence between them all… "Well, if we come across any we'll be sure to investigate" Harry suggested!

 _Forks, WA, USA_

The air was biting cold, the majority of people would find it unbearable to withstand without multiple layers including a gargantuan winter coat, but Alice Cullen was not an ordinary person, nor, technically speaking was she a person, at least not anymore, she was a vampire, in fact she wasn't considered ordinary even among her own minority demographic, yet Alice could not care less, she was rather eccentric and took pride in being unique, even among her own kind. This was rather evident to any on-lookers as she euphorically swayed along the sidewalk, despite the freezing conditions, donning a sleeveless summer dress, with a flower imprint upon it. Alice also adorned a sliver rose necklace, coordinating with her outfit.

Despite her peculiarities there was no denying she was strikingly beautiful, but in an odd, oneiric sort of way, resembling perhaps a pixie out of a picture book, this perfectly complimented her "unique" persona.

"You must be kidding!?" a voice echoed from behind Alice, the one in possession of the said voice was reaching a closer proximity to her, "Could you at least attempt to blend in?" he murmured….. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean Edward? I think this outfit is perfect, besides the coat you're wearing's simply unnecessary, it's a lovely day!" Alice replied, giggling irreverently as she twirled round in glee. Edward sighed, a faint smile on his snow-white face, he raised his hands in surrender to Alice, a physical gesture as if to say ' ** _I give up_** '.

"Anyway, I need your help!" Edward requested, Alice perked up and turned toward him, ecstatic she would be of some use to her 'brother'. Edward continued "Thanksgiving is coming up and I…would appreciate some help picking some food…for Bella!". A broad smile grew across Alice's face, "Of course!" she exclaimed. Despite no longer being required to eat it, she had developed a strange fascination with food and was eager to provide whenever they were required to cook for visitors. She took Edward's arm and began walking toward the grocery store with him.

Alice abruptly stopped, as if her mobility had suddenly been compromised, her eyes abnormally still. Edward didn't need to glance for it to be apparent a premonition was dawning in her mind, he could view her thoughts. This vision was extremely confusing, a man with intoxicating green eyes, untidy black hair and circular spectacles materialised, a curious expression lay on his face. He withdrew some sort of stick perhaps, out of his pocket, he uttered some odd phrase "petrificus totalus" a bolt of crimson was ejected from the 'stick'? At first Edward assumed it was some kind of foreign language, but as he and Alice were drawn back to reality he realised exactly what kind of being this man was, and with realising this a myriad of concern was burdened upon Edward…he had only heard whispers about such people, but never had he encountered a wizard…..


End file.
